puzzle pieces perfectly fit together
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: unknown worlds collided. will a mysterious innocent faced lad tame and change the stubborn world of a fierce looking highly respected lad? it all started with tennis. it will flourish with tennis..and will they end up together because of tennis?read on.
1. chapter 1 the mysterious smiling lad

Puzzle Pieces Perfectly Fit Together (Prince of Tennis fanfic)

*a/n: Waaaah...at last i can finally update for a long time.. i could tell that i haven't finished my other fic entitled "far ends chase" under the Special A category, if ever i finish it, please try reading it..well anyway, i was inspired by bluefairy17 to write a fic on the prince of tennis..what is the story behind the confusing title? please go on and read.:) hope you enjoy.3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 - the mysterious smiling lad

klang-ting-gong-ting...ting-gong-klang-tong..

The sound of the ever awaited giant bell began ringing around the grounds of seishun gakuen. A much awaited time for those fan girls who would finally run around and scream like crazy cheering for their idols on the courts. A much awaited time for the students to be free from the clutches of their fierce teachers that teach like there's no tomorrow. A much awaited time for those varsity players who go to school just to play and train on their own sports. But a typical and ordinary day again for the respected, smartest, prince charming-like and probably the best tennis player in all of Japan..

"Tezukaaaaaaa!! hiyaaaaa~"

Well, there goes his name echoing the courts of the training grounds of the seigaku tennis club. As he walked through the wide corridors of the building towards the tennis courts, everyone steps back and stares at the most famous person within the senior level. He looks scary though, behind that flashing glasses and the combed yet untidy-styled hair of his, but still the girls he passes by just screams, faints and drools to see his stand, confident poise and the way he carries his tennis bag along with him.

"That's Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is the captain of the famous Seigaku tennis club for almost 3 consecutive years, and still holds his championship title in the annual competition held in germany for 2 years already. I bet he won't lose today's eliminations 'coz they say he still haven't given his all in a game so far. Ain't he cool?"Gossiped some juniors on the way to the tennis courts. They are interested to witness the semestral games that determine the regulars for the semester, because this is the only time they could watch how the regulars of seigaku play within themselves without holding back. Others also comment that watching that elimination game is better than watching international tennis games on TV.

An innocent smile covered the evil grin that flashed on an unknown face beside those juniors who talked and gossiped earlier. Wearing a blue short, and a yellow plain shirt, he's likely to attend a sport practice later. The wind blew and his light brown hair flew away revealing his serene smiling face. Now I doubt whether he's a he or a she. His smooth, long blondey-brown hair and calm face ain't for a shounen though. Just for his body built, that he looks like a man. He breathed out and continued walking towards the tennis courts.

plock..block...whosssh..plaaang..

The sound of the balls covered the whole place filled with tension. 5 minutes to go before the official start of the regulars eliminations and everyone participating are starting to practice, warm up and hit some balls. The new recruits look nervous as they practiced by the wall toppling down at their begginer mistakes that some find humorous.

"The regulars are here!!"

The balls' sounds were interrupted by a shout from one student and all eyes were focused on the gates that were suddenly opened, then there entered men in the same clothes. Moments after the complete silence, screams and cheers from the girls, chatters and discussions continued as all of them eyed the men in uniform clothes and bet who will rule this sem's regulars eliminations, and Tezuka Kunimitsu's name was reigning these discussions.

A group of 7 members entered the gates with blue and white striped jacket partnered with the jogging pants labeled SEIGAKU along with their official seigaku tennis bag, the group consisted of Echizen Ryoma, only freshman, followed by Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru, the sophomores and the seniors Eiji Kikumaru, Oishi Shuichiro, Kawamura Takashi. Tezuka Kunimitsu was in the middle and they pranced to the benches and started to remove their jackets and pants to change for their playing attire.

An old woman wearing a pink jacket who happened to be walking along with them a while ago ordered everyone to settle down and called those who will participate in the eliminations. The one who was smiling earlier was there, and upon hearing the lady's announcement, he stood up, picked up his bag and followed the call.

"So that's coach Ryuzaki..i thought she was better looking than that..she just looks like an old hag that goes to the market to sell fishes..hahaha" Commented a student as he watched from the gates of the courts "but don't laugh all over her, i hear that she's a really amazing coach, and talk about very strict too. She was rumored to be one of the best players in tokyo during her time.." some started laughing and tried to scrutinize other details and others tried watching the regulars' every move.

"The courts are now open and the eliminations will officially begin. Court A will be Akira-Momoshiro, Court B for Echizen-Tatami and Court C for Kaidoh-Kikumaru. Please begin after 2 minutes." Coach Ryuzaki instructed and sat down by the official's table to keep record on who will be the final regulars this semester.

The smiling lad just sat there bouncing a ball on his racket while sitting down. His control is very precise, he looks like he knows something about tennis, but it's very unusual to see that he's just smiling. he outstands those other newbies who are now walking back and forth, waiting for their turn to play and are already wet from perspiration due to nervousness and the walking back and forth habit.

"Hey, stop it with the smile. You act like you're a regular already..don't you need to be taught some lessons?" A junior with a black look motioned as he stood in front of the smiling lad and tried to hit the ball he was bouncing. before the junior hit the bouncing ball, the smiling lad bounced it higher, and started bouncing it back normally like nothing happened, even if the junior attempted to hit and missed it.

"will you please excuse me, I'm warming up.." The smiling lad stood up and put his other available hand in his other pocket, without stopping the bouncing ball and not removing the smile on his face, he left the dumbstruck junior still awed by what he did and walked towards somewhere peaceful and quiet.

"oh.."  
The smiling lad was caught by surprise as a ball from nowhere flew toward him, but he caught it effortlessly and now bounced two balls at the same time. It was like a normal reaction for him though, to catch a stray ball and keep it bouncing with another one bouncing before it.

"I'm sorry."  
A low but appeasing voice sounded from nowhere behind him. He tilted to his back but saw no one. He wondered who it was and started to walk to the right but someone suddenly caught him by his left shoulder.  
He grew goosebumps and was startled at the sudden movement of the person who said sorry a while ago, he turned to see who it was and saw a stunning face staring at him. His features are very intricate but very detailed as if he was drawn out of a mythology book. His glasses hid his eyes but the glasses reflected the light, making him glitter and shine like a porcelain treasure and his grip on the lad's shoulder was very tight like a billion strands of muscles were developed within him.

A nod was all the shocked lad could answer as his thoughts perfectly realized that the one he had come upon with was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. The one everyone gossiped about and looked up by most of the people in the tennis world.

"He is the one I need to defeat and the reason why I'm here.." The smiling lad grinned innocently, even though his words sound wicked. He blinked and shook his head as realization came upon him that Tezuka left him without saying another word. He heaved a sigh and thought of returning to the courts.

"Court B will be Kawamura-Akutagawa pair and the Court C for Tezuka-Fuji. Please proceed to your designated courts." Coach Ryuzaki's voice announced on the speakers.

The smiling lad's smile got wider and better, and his eyed started to open slightly, revealing his hazel eyes that glimmered with both joy and determination. He held his racket by his shoulder and walked towards the court C instructed to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*a/n: waaaa..i think i'm done with the first chapter..im not sure if i'll add more details and others but i think i still need to lengthen it and put more details on each part..O_O omg..i missed writing so much especially for you all..im really sorry i haven't updated lately..i'll just make it up to you by writing better ones.:D


	2. chapter 2 amazing defeat

*a/n: rawr..a new chapter yet again. i'm really not sure how long this would run, but certainly, i'm sure to finish this within only less than 20 chapters i wish..i want to finish this immediately so i can move on to finishing other stories..well, are you enjoying to read this fic? please leave me messages..whatever..compliments, reactions, hatred..just signal me you're reading it..hahaha okay? please do, i'll love it..i wanna have friends.;D okay, i'm so stopping you from continuing..so please go on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Amazing defeat

"Fuji? I think I read or heard it somewhere before. I can't remember exactly what it is, but there's something weird about that name.." Kikumaru Eiji, the famous acrobatic player of Seigaku commented as he heard Coach Ryuzaki's announcements on the speakers.

"Oh yeah, and much to that, I won my match against Kaidoh by 6-2 sets." He continued as he showed a teasing face to Kaidoh who was standing and glaring behind him.

"Fshuuu..~" was all Kaidoh replied, and he started jogging to their locker rooms to take a drink.

"Well Eiji, just watch and see what Fuji can do.." Replied Coach Ryuzaki after moments of writing.

"Yo Eiji! How's the fight?? I'm starting to go buuurninggg. Im next!!" Tattled Kawamura as he whips his racket back and forth while his aura is burning with power and excitement.

"Good luck then. By the way, have you seen that guy yet?" Eiji asked and pointed at the half court opposite Tezuka.

"Huh? Oh, the new recruited student from somewhere i dunno. I think his name is Fuji Syusuke. I believe he's with the same section as mine." Remembered Kawamura as he waved back to Eiji and started jogging to his game.

"Oh, well, this is a game I need to watch. Nyaaa~" Purred Eiji as he helped himself with water, wiped his whole face without even drops of sweat and continued to the court C where Tezuka will be playing.

"The battle in court C between Tezuka-Fuji will now begin.." Announced the umpire and everyone hurried towards the C court to watch Tezuka's game and see how pitiful his enemy looks after the game. It was rumored once that in one regular eliminations game, Tezuka finished his game in 5 minutes with a score of 6-0, with even perfect ace serves and returns.  
"Please go easy on me.." The smiling lad, whose name is Fuji called out to Tezuka and flashed his calm smile again and wished him good luck. All Tezuka did was nod and hide his eyes behind the sun's reflections in his glasses.

Tezuka stood at the other side and breathed as he threw the ball slowly upwards and hit it perfectly with his racket directing it towards the left of Fuji. It was so fast that nobody saw it clearly and obviously Fuji missed it. Audience wowed and were amazed at Tezuka's serve and others glued their eyes and just stared at what velocity the ball would have gone to be that fast enough not to be seen by the naked eye.

"Whew, expected from Tezuka. A lightning fast serve within a blink of an eye that only people with eyes like me can only observe in a distance. More than that it was executed effortlessly..tsk tsk.." Eiji shook his head and chuckled as he saw the terrified look on Fuji's face for a bit of second. But it bothered him that he smiled yet again like there's something he would do the next time Tezuka serves, then he sighed and began to felt a racket patting his shoulder.

Echizen yawned as he eyed Eiji sharply, "Done in almost 10 minutes. What's special here?" He inquired as he glanced at Tezuka and Fuji on opposite sides. "I think this will be too easy.." He added

"Not quite echizen, as you can see from the stance of Tezuka's opponent, he is tilted to the left already by 15 degrees, thus having the probability that he could hit Tezuka's serve to 93%. And add up to the fact that his grip in his racket is much of a better player compared to a grip of a beginner or an amateur rather summing it to a probability of a good return by 98.7892%. I think this will be a good record for my data." Inui explained as he flipped his notebook and took down notes again. He smiled evilly as he looked at both terrified Echizen and Eiji who were startled upon his sudden comment.

"Well that ain't bad for a Tezuka Kunimitsu.." Fuji smiled after he looked back at the fast ball that passed by him not so long ago. His eyes still closed, he returned to his form and this time he moved up and down and he tilted a bit to the left.

Tezuka just ignored Fuji's statement and started to execute his swift serve again. He threw the ball up, sharpened his golden auburn eyes and hit it better than the first but this time, Fuji opened his bright jade eyes and revealed his fierce look, he bent down and gracefully returned Tezuka's serve with almost a hundred percent accuracy. Tezuka was caught off guard by the sudden movements of his opponent that he flicnhed and miraculously missed the return, making the score 15-15. Fuji's eyes closed again and returned to the vulnerable, innocent and friendly faced nymph and smiled back at the astonished Tezuka. Everyone silenced down and surprisedly stared at Fuji and his magnificent return.

Eiji and Echizen's mouth both dropped simultaneously as they saw the return ace without Tezuka even moving an inch, while Inui was smiling as he took the happening down and nodded to himself.

On the other hand, Tezuka beamed and stood straight, adjusted his glasses right and composed himself. "Nice return eh, I would gladly not let my guard down.." Tezuka challenged as he shifted to a better stance and started to hold the racket tightly, filling with excitement and amazement. It is like the first time he experienced in regulars eliminations that someone caughts him off guard and finds a hole to pierce him through.

"This will be the beginning of the true game." Coach Ryuzaki whispered as she watched their match from the official's table, looking like she's yet planning another very brilliant plan for the seigaku captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka started to serve again, this time Fuji faced back and hit Tezuka's serve from the right. He returned and directed it to the open space on the lower right of the court but eventually, he saw Tezuka there immediately and he returned it easily. Fuji not trying to give up then sprinted eagerly to the left where Tezuka attempted a high lob and there was no more option but to use his move, the Higuma Otoshi. He bended his knees and he leaned forward, slicing the ball so fast like a samurai cutting a practice stand then looking backwards the court. He thought that his move would finish him over but to his surprise, he saw the ball landing exactly along the court lines at the back he was facing.

He stood up and saw Tezuka positioned only at the center of his other half court from his receiving point and felt that there was something about his stance that made him return his Higuma Otoshi that easily. He still smiled and enjoyed the little battle and quickly returned to his original spot.

"15-30, Tezuka.." The umpire stated as he signaled both of them to start again with Tezuka serving yet another quick serve that has not yet been detailedly seen by any normal audience. They rallied for a while, returning normal hits effortlessly. Fuji started to pant when he tried to observe Tezuka for a mere second, fool enough to just recently realize that Tezuka never left his position since he placed himself at the center of his court. Fuji was so outfocused that Fuji's return passed by him and the umpire shouted 15-45 in favor of Tezuka. Fuji shook his head and was fully amazed of Tezuka's playing habits.

"Uwaah, chibi-chan! look! Buchou has never left his usual spot at the center of his.." Eiji marveled as he shook both Echizen's shoulders but he was cut off mid sentence as Echizen said,"Tezuka zone..so that's what it really looks like.."

Eiji blinked and snapped his fingers.."oh yeah you're right, I heard of that move. I think the last time he did that was his game with Keigo Atobe of Hyotei Gakuen, last year's national tournaments. They said it was so amazing, it's like every ball you return to him will go directly to Tezuka like it was reachable, as if a magnet was pulling the balls closer to Tezuka."

"Game Tezuka 1-0" The umpire called out and signaled Fuji's turn to serve.

"Service game of Fuji. Hm..what could he possibly do this time..very interesting.." Inui nodded yet again and observed keenly every move and shifts of both players.

Fuji, smiling while bouncing his ball, was now preparing to serve. Then he started to feel the wind by him, he smiled yet innocently and threw the ball up. All eyes were on him anticipating what serve he would do to surpass Tezuka.

"Okay, a normal serve could beat tezuka. Right.." Momoshiro complained as he saw Fuji hit his ball to Tezuka..

"Wait! Echizen, did you see that?" Eiji blinked as he was astonished to see how Fuji served.

"I think I saw it too. I thought I was only hallucinating." Echizen replied while rubbing both his eyes as he shoved Momoshiro's arm on his head, "Momo-senpai, get off me.." He shrugged.

"Aw c'mon Echizen, tell me what happened. It's not fair that both you and Kikumaru-senpai have sharp abnormal eyes." Momo said, holding his eyes open and obviously making fun of himself.

"Momoshiro, it may seem as a normal serve for the normal eyes, but if you look closely, he turned his grip by 45 degrees, and he waited for the wind to blow before his serve, therefore that added the 65% increased velocity of the ball when served, making it disappear before the receiver's eye. Very well, he seems like a tennis genius. A disappearing serve it may seem.." Inui nodded and smiled at Fuji's serve.

"Woah...tennis genius?? tennis tensai??! okaaaay..Now i remember! I read in some magazine articles that there is a boy who mysteriously looks innocent but when he plays tennis, he may not seem so innocent. Some called him the tennis genius or the tennis tensai because of his marvelous moves yet hidden and hard to execute that only he himself can only do it. Those were marvelous moves because he uses different types of forces and things to control his hits and serves.." Eiji held his head to control his excitement as he explained the tennis tensai to them.

"And these moves included the Higuma Otoshi where lobs are brought to far ends of the court, Tsubame Gaeshi where drop shots are flown only centimeters above the floor, and the Disappearing Serve which you have seen just now, moves only done by none other than the tennis genius himself, Fuji Syusuke." Coach Ryuzaki continued as she walked towards the four boys who were astonished by the presence of the famous tennis tensai.

"I thought that Tezuka sometimes needs a little competition of his own." She added as she watched both players rallying so fast that people's neck get sore looking sideways very quickly.

"Game and match, 6 games to 1, Tezuka Kunimitsu.." The umpire announced and climbed down his high seat and walked towards the gates.

Fuji was left down, panting and sweating from the swift rally battle.

"I could swear nobody ever returned my moves that easily. He's indeed a really great player." He whispered to himself as he stood up slowly and walked towards his things to rest himself from the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yey! chapter two done and a lot more to go..please oh please oh pleaaase..send me some messages and reviews so that i know what to add to this story..and please if you like it, tell me..at least i know i'm pleasing you..waaaa..thank you very much for reading and please wait for more updates.:D yey! thank you.:D


	3. ignite the socalled friendship stage

wooo..another day another chapter..sorry if it'll take long to update more upcoming chapters..i really apologize, i'm not used to unfinished stories..as i've said i'm a one shotter..:)) well, please guide and support me on this..i really hope and i reaaally wish i could finish this story.:D please give me your blessings..waaaa..okay, chapter 3..go on.:X

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3 - Ignite the so called "friendship" stage

"Buchou! Nice game. You really are the beeest.." Kikumaru jumped up and down and triumphed by Tezuka's great game and victory.

"Congratulations Buchou.." Momoshiro complimented holding Echizen's head down with his armpits and brushing his hair over and over.

"Tezuka..how was it?" Inui asked but then Tezuka just nodded and went to the locker rooms to give him some alone time and rest. When he finally reached the locker rooms, he sat down and exhaled, then he reached for his water and felt the drops of sweat dripping on his forehead.

"How could i sweat this much when this is just an eliminations game. That Fuji Syusuke is indeed a great tennis player." He said to himself as he stared at his shaking hand due to over usage. He wiped himself off his sweat completely as he realized that he looks like he just got out of the shower, so he decided to go to the faucets to freshen himself up.

As he was walking towards the faucets, he noticed that someone came there first before him, so he tried to continue walking quietly so that the first one who came there won't be startled by his sudden appearance.

While removing his glasses and placing it on the counter of the sink, he opened the faucet and drank first then washed his face. He reached for the nearby soap but caught something else instead. It was warm, soft, smooth like a baby's skin.

He looked up to see if the soap was the one he got but instead he met soft jade eyes just inches from his face. Not fully realizing what he saw, he rubbed his eyes and blinked several times until he came upon his senses that he came face to face with a person he doesn't know. He got startled and brushed his glasses off the counter and fell down the ground.

"Sorry about that.." The lad smiled and reached for the glasses that fell from the counter. He walked towards Tezuka and knelt down before him. He chuckled at him and cleaned first his glasses, then he leaned over and put the glasses on Tezuka's eyes.

"There, all better.." He ended..

Tezuka blinked his both eyes when his glasses were back.  
"Oh it's just you..Sorry for that..Fuji, right? Thank you.." Muttered Tezuka as he stared deeply and drowned over Fuji's deep clear jade eyes. He was still down on the ground when Fuji tried to scrutinize his face..

Slowly, Fuji moved closer to Tezuka's face. Tezuka's heart skipped and he couldn't move a muscle. His arms and hands were locked and stuck to the ground and his face was unable to move. It's like Fuji's presence and actions paralyzed his whole body and wouldn't move.

As Fuji reached out his hand, he caressed Tezuka's face. Tezuka felt the warmth and silkiness of Fuji's hands. He felt comfort upon Fuji's touch. He felt the time stop and wished that it would last longer until Fuji moved his hand on Tezuka's cheek and said..

"There, all clean." Fuji winked and Tezuka realized that he was only removing the dust and soil that dirted his face when he fell down a while ago..

"Are you all right?" he heard Fuji's voice and he immediately stood up and brushed his body..

"Yes, i'm fine..Thank you..I apologize for my unbecoming behavior..please excuse me." Tezuka replied quickly as he bowed down and swiftly returned to the rooms.

"By the way, nice seeing you." He continued as he faced Fuji back and proceeded on walking. The smiling lad got curious by Tezuka's behavior, but it didn't bother him that much. He just stood up and brushed his clothes, sighed and left the faucets stations with another yet innocent smile on his face.

"Tezuka, stupid..what are you thinking..what are you even doing..you're like a child..this is so unbecoming of you Tezuka Kunimitsu..wake up.." He whispered to himself while patting his face and sighed. He stared at the windows and put his right hand on his right cheek where Fuji removed the dirt on his face. He touched it and still felt the electric shock that ran through his body when their skins met. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he went outside to join the others on the official's table.

"Good timing Tezuka, now we can start the announcement of the newly accepted regular members." Coach Ryuzaki said as she called the participants to the official's table.

"Now everyone, before I announce the regulars for this semester, I want to congratulate you all, for a wonderful and very determined competition. Please do remember that even if you didn't qualify as a regular member of the Seigaku Tennis Club, please aspire more and practice a lot harder for you to be worthy substitutes of the nearly graduated seniors. Please make it your goal to be better players than them." Everyone nodded and started to pray for their names to be called.

"So I'm to call first the automatic regulars member for having a no loss match this eliminations, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Eiji Kikumaru." Continued Coach Ryuzaki

Tezuka shook by the sudden call of his name and composed himself as he walked towards Coach Ryuzaki and nodded. "Okay, the names to be called are the remaining regulars for this semester. Oishi Shuichiro, Kawamura Takashi, Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Sadaharu Inui and.." Tezuka paused upon reading the last name listed on the new regulars members and choked, "Lastly Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka ended as the audience sighed and turned their backs to get their things and prepared to go home.

Tezuka proceeded to the locker rooms and heard the commotion inside. "Woah. good work chibi-chan, you still made it to the team." Eiji rubbed his fists over Echizen's head and Echizen just made an annoyed look but still placed a smile on his face. Everybody laughed, except always for Tezuka Kunimitsu. He hurried to his locker to arrange his things.

"Hey Buchou, why the need to hurry?" Momoshiro called out as he was done laughing and mocking Kaidoh because of his loss to Eiji.

"Speaking of, all the regular members are here, but the new one's not here. Named, Fuji Syusuke? I'm so excited to meet him. Let's give him a warm welcome guys.." Oishi queried as all eyes focused on him.

"You're right Oishi! He's a great player according to Coach Ryuzaki, and it's the first time a newcomer passed the eliminations game ever. And besides, he's totally new here, he's a newbie on my section." Kawamura added and he snapped his fingers and continued, "Anyone up for sushi for a welcome party to the newcomer tomorrow after practice??"

Everyone yelled in excitement and agreement as they left the room together leaving Tezuka behind.

"Yo Tezuka, you aren't going home with us?" asked Oishi as Tezuka shook his head silently, and Oishi closed the door slowly.

It was getting late, the sun was setting and the sky was turning fiery orange. After some minutes, he left the locker room and locked it and walked to the school gates when he suddenly passed by a figure still on the court. Tezuka got curious thinking that, "I thought everyone left the courts already, might as well check it out."

And he turned to the courts but he suddenly froze and shivers traced down to his spine. He saw yet again the light, silky blondey-brown hair that moved with the wind and the soft, smooth, creamy contours of the face of Fuji Syusuke. Then he saw Fuji, looking over him and smiled at him so sweetly that he felt his feet melting yet again but controlled to instill his formal and scary poise.

He walked towards Fuji courageously and started to ask in his low, husky and slightly shaking voice, "What are you still doing here? The gates are gonna close any time now. Haven't you left a while ago?" Tezuka bombarded him with questions, even senseless ones just to remove his nervousness, but all Fuji did was smile and chuckle so graciously that he felt he was losing his head these times as he replied, "I was just so startled by the results, I forgot to breathe. But don't worry, I was planning to go home now."

Tezuka nodded and waited for him, and they walked out of the school gates together. "So, congratulations on making it to the team. They are preparing a party for you tomorrow. Are you available?" Tezuka broke the uncomforting silence for him. As he talked, he tried snatching a peek again at Fuji's angelic face. He stared so intently that when Fuji was about to face him to answer his question, their faces were only inches, merely centimeters away from each other.

Tezuka felt his heart skip again. It was like this moment in the faucets that he last felt this. The sensations that creep him when they were inches away from each other. Fuji's eyes twinkled, Tezuka observed as he got a grip of his hand and lifted it to trace Fuji's smooth jaw lines. Every move Tezuka made was unconciously done and the wind suddenly broke the atmosphere when Fuji suddenly sneezed, on time that he avoided Tezuka's Face.

Tezuka shook his head yet again and scratched his head. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, what in heaven's name were you doing?! Are you going really insane?? You're letting your senses overcome you..This is starting to get really bad.." He let out a sigh as he felt Fuji's gazes on him.

He tried avoiding Fuji's stares but he felt the need to search his eyes and drown on it again, so he looked at Fuji and both their eyes met. He could see that Fuji's smooth, pale complexion is darkening. Actually, it doesn't darken, but redden is the better term. "I never know what blushing looks like, but if this is what you call blush, it certainly fits Fuji's face. It makes him look cuter and a lot more, lovable than his normal face is." Tezuka thought as he looked at Fuji's blushing face.

Fuji avoided his gaze and started to walk away. Tezuka followed and they walked in silence again. "Yes, I think I'm available tomorrow. Thank you for asking me." Silence covered them again as Fuji started.

"Well, I guess you're my buchou starting tomorrow eh, Tezuka-san.." Fuji coughed and started to break the ice forming again. Tezuka just nodded and added, "But you can still call me Tezuka. If you're not comfortable saying buchou."

"Oh yes, it is so unruly of me to not introduce myself formally. My name is Fuji Syusuke, I just transferred to Seishun Gakuen last week, and I'm from St. Rudolph Gakuen. Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san." He smiled innocently, his jade eyes hidden by the eyelids that he closes most of the time. He reached out his hand, signaling Tezuka for a shake. Tezuka had no other choice so he hesitantly gave out his hand and Fuji grabbed it, their skin were tight together.

Tezuka felt again the shock he was unknowingly feeling all day long. "This weird sensation is beginning to bother me. Am i dying?" Tezuka let out a dull smile, the one that he always shows up to anyone and released his hand immediately from Fuji's. "Well, I am to introduce to you formally. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, from section IV-B of Seishun Gakuen. Very nice to meet you, Fuji-san." He replied as they exchanged giggles and went on the way home.

"Well, Tezuka-san. I think I'm here." Fuji broke out as they were walking after a while. "Thanks for the engaging conversation we had today. I really had lots of fun. I hope to know you more. Please take care, see you tomorrow." Fuji bowed down and jogged towards the huge maroon-roofed house that Tezuka stopped by. Tezuka was awed by the structure of Fuji's house while he bowed down for a reply to Fuji's farewells.

"Woah, his house is so huge..I think he's a very rich guy, but it doesn't show..how come.." Tezuka wondered as he slowly walked away from the house, but paused for moments when he heard his name out loud from the window of the 3rd floor of the huge house he was staring at a while ago.

"Tezuka-san, friends?" Fuji was calling out and waving his arms to him.  
Tezuka sighed and beamed a smile he never showed in his life and nodded. Fuji just laughed so childishly that Tezuka also chuckled a little, and he continued walking home. "Yes, friends. I hope.." Tezuka sighed and whispered to himself as he passed by some blocks away from Fuji's house and went into his own house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: yes! i finished chapter 3. how was it guys? well, it's getting hard for me to describe Fuji. He's so angelic that no other words fit to describe him. well anyways, you get my point so pleaaase. help me improve and press that review button and tell me some comments, suggestions and even cheers for me to be inspired enough to finish this. a little hi is a big help for me.:) please doooo review..:D and i'm really sorry for the slow update, damn exams are comin..and kinda busy.:) hahaha but really, tune in to more chapters and cheesy meets as i update this fic.:) thank you for reading and see ya.:D


	4. i nvr knew and felt the emotion jealousy

a/n: aww..i still got one review from elusivemelody. oh please let me know what you think..i'm really not sure if you're happy with this. but please, i just want to know your sides..waaa..begging mode..:D anyway, i need to continue this for those who wait enough, so please..continue reading..and drop me a review!:D hahaha thanks.:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*warning: smut on the loooose..:P*

chapter 4 - I never knew and felt the emotion jealousy

"Okay, form along now guys..great practice today."Oishi called out while Tezuka was observing from Coach Ryuzaki's side and nodded as he added, "tomorrow we shall continue practice. Your attendance is always a must. do we understand?" his voice firm as he commanded them and all players bowed down and left the courts..

"phew, well i'm hungry..." Eiji's eyebrows rose as he was looking at Kawamura, obviously hiding a meaning behind his statement.

"nice signals, Eiji-senpai..i'm getting hungry too.." Momoshiro followed as they eyed Kawamura evilly and Kawamura just giggled as they proceeded to the lockers.

"how do we say it to fuji-senpai, eiji-senpai?" Echizen asked as he looked at Fuji from his back. Fuji was organizing his things on his new locker and everyone in the room was staring at him.

When he was done fixing his things, he looked up and saw 7 pairs of eyes on him. His closed eyes straightened as if he was confused and made a sound that made all of the eyes blink away and pretend that they weren't looking. Fuji smiled and was about to get his things to go home when Oishi patted him at the back and offered his hand, "Fuji-san, sorry for the late introduction. I am Oishi Shuichiroh. Congratulations on being with the team." He smiled and shook his hand and Fuji nodded with a reply, "Fuji Syusuke, pleased to meet you."

Meanwhile, Tezuka entered the room and heard their conversations. "What's with here?" He asked and he placed himself beside Fuji and laid his right arm on Fuji's shoulder.

"We were having a fine introduction session buchou."Momoshiro answered patting his stomach, giving Tezuka a hint on what they were trying to tell Fuji.

"Ah, okay, Fuji. This is Oishi Shuichiroh, Eiji Kikumaru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma and Kaidoh Kaoru." Tezuka introduced and each of them waved a hand and showed a friendly smile upon stating their names.

"Speaking of, being a new regular member of this semester, they prepared a little something for you."Tezuka continued and patted his hand on Fuji's back.

"Yes Fuji-san! we were wonderin' if you were available today to celebrate with us at Kawamura's Sushi!" Eiji asked excitedly

Fuji chuckled and answered, "Thank you guys, sure i will come. thank you for inviting me." he bowed as everyone cheered and got ready to leave.

They all left the room hurriedly, obviously hungry, leaving Tezuka walking behind.

"Say. buchou, are you feeling fine? you seem kinda quiet today."Fuji walked to him seeming a bit worried.

"I'm fine, why ask? and please, training for today is done. stop calling me buchou. Tezuka, right?" He immediately corrected

"oh, okay..T- te-t-Tezuka.." Fuji called out his name hesitantly and an uncomforting silence yet wrapped the atmosphere between the two.

"oi, Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-sempai! Hurry up! we're reserving the store!" Momoshiro called out and the two stared at each other and just chuckled as they slowly jogged toward the sushi shop.

"Kampaaaii.." Eiji tossed his glass and Kaidoh was just making the same sounds all over. All of them were happily eating and half of them were around Fuji. They were interviewing him and getting to know him on a table beside the door while Tezuka was on the other table opposite, looking at them with groggy eyes.

"So Fuji-san, is it true that you are the rumored tennis tensai?" Echizen asked while having a bite off his shrimp tempura.

"They call me that but I have no bold idea on why did they call me that for.." Fuji shyly answered followed by a few chuckles and everyone else followed.

"But how does it feel that you were called such? Aren't you fascinated by your moves? How long have you been doing your moves? And how did you know and perfectly execute them each time you have a match?" Inui let out all his questions and took down notes, waiting for his answer.

"Ahehehe.." was all that Fuji could say and he scratched his nose for a moment. "Well, for the first one, I felt..hmm..let's say I was overwhelmed being called a tensai. But really I think there are far more better players than I, so I don't get the point.."

Eiji made a face and interrupted, "Naaaah! You are one of the best players. Rumored such that you were the youngest to be a champion in an all-japan tournament and a finalist in a world tennis match."

"Oh well, but Tezuka-san is there. I really believe and feel that he just lacks exposure and some self-confidence. Look, he beat me just days ago without any effort." Fuji smiled at Tezuka sweetly.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was drinking when he met Fuji's gaze and his sweet smile. His eyes widened and the water he was drinking leaked from the glass and he choked, letting out gasps and coughs. He excused himself to go to the comfort room as everyone laughed out loud on his way.

Finally entering the comfort room, he started, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, you are starting all over again.." Tezuka looked at himself at the mirror and let out a sigh. He whisked his face with water and took his hanky to dry himself off. Finally, he straightened his polo and composed himself as he left the comfort room.

Upon returning to the tables, he suddenly stopped walking and stared at the arms that were around Fuji. Inui sat closer to Fuji and he laid his arms on Fuji's shoulders, and serving him something to drink with his available hand. Tezuka clenched his fists so hard and walked towards Fuji's table. He dragged Inui's arms away from Fuji and smiled, "so what's happening here?" and he asked with serious eyes, normally what Tezuka's expression is.

Inui obviously was shocked by the buchou's actions so he tried to lean closer to Fuji and ask more questions. "So, after the competitions..."

Tezuka was starting to burn now, but he composed himself as he stared at Fuji so intently like he is owning him for good. But out fo nowhere, Eiji suddenly glomped towards Fuji and held his both hands.

"Fuji-san, can you try opening your eyes, i'm too curious because it's always closed.." Eiji pleaded as he pressed both his hands on Fuji's and leaned slowly closer to Fuji's face and now their faces are inches away from each other.

Tezuka froze and felt his face flame with anger. He was hissing through his teeth and waiting for moments to pass by for his sudden emotions to subside.

Fuji chuckled quietly as he opened his eyes, and revealed to Eiji the marvelous eyes that only Tezuka was the first one in the campus to see it as close as possible. The jade sparkling eyes of Fuji also drowned Eiji that sent Eiji so weak that he hugged Fuji quickly and shouted, "You are too cute Fuji-saaaaan.." and he purred at Fuji's side while his arms are still wrapped around Fuji

Tezuka blazed and cannot hold it any longer. He slapped his hand on the table, spilling the water he was drinking. He stood up and caught his things and went outside angrily.

"Tezuka-sa...!" Fuji called out but did not continue. Tezuka was too fast that everybody just stared at each other and asked what happened to him. But they continued eating and decided to ask him what happened tomorrow during training sessions.

It was raining so hard outside and Tezuka was drenched so badly. He just thought that he forgot his umbrella at Kawamura's shop because he was so preoccupied by what happened that his emotions covered his mind so he was acting harshly.

"Oh, is it raining outside Kawamura-san? I think this is Tezuka-san's."Fuji called out pointing towards a lone umbrella by the corners of the door as they prepared themselves to leave and go home. They nodded as they stared outside because the rain was pouring so hard.

"By this time I think that Tezuka is now drenching dripping soaking wet." Eiji sighed as the others nodded and continued walking outside with shared umbrellas as they exhanged goodbyes.

As Tezuka was walking, he stopped short as he noticed the maroon-roofed house he was marveled at days ago. He looked at the 3rd floor and the image of a pale colored boy with a sweet smile and a drowning shining jade eyes with smooth silky browny-blonde hair invaded his thoughts. He saw him wave at him and he was so happy that he was calling out, "Tezuka-san!" Many times.

"Damn Tezuka Kunimitsu, even his voice seem so real to you..I really am crazy.." Tezuka let out a sigh as the melodious voice still called out his name like a child looking for his mother. Tezuka was now annoyed as the voice kept going, louder and louder as he groaned and faced back and he was astonished to see his imagination evolve to reality.

Fuji was running towards him, waving his hands and holding an umbrella. Tezuka blinked three times, even rubbed it to make sure he wasn't dreaming at all. Tezuka tried to check himself and yes, he was really drenched, his uniform caught his body contours and his wet spiky hair all soft and soggy as drops dripped on his face.

"Tezuka-san, what happened to you, you are all wet. By the way you forgot your umbrella, they told me that they will give it to you instead." Fuji told him as he shared his umbrella with Tezuka

Tezuka just nodded and started to stare at Fuji so intently. "So, do you want to go inside first? I'm not letting you go home wet and drenched you know." Fuji asked as he eyed Tezuka. Tezuka's reality drifted back as he thought of an answer, "No, thank you. I'm a total mess. I don't want ruining your house like that."

Fuji insisted and added, "It'll be fine silly. Nobody's at home. No worries." He blinked at Tezuka and all Tezuka could manage to answer was a nod and he entered the huge residence of the Fuji's.

Upon entering, he felt the cozy atmosphere brought about by the Fuji residence. Tezuka removed his footwear and followed Fuji's lead to his room. Fuji handed him towels and led him to the comfort room where he can take a warm shower and clean himself up.

"I'm gonna take your clothes Tezuka and dry them tonight. I'll just lend you some of my clothes for the meantime." Fuji volunteered as he was passing to Tezuka the towels and dry clothes he can wear for tonight.

"Don't worry Tezuka, it's not yet that late..I think you'll be home in no time.."Fuji assured Tezuka as he jsut nodded and went straight to take a shower.

Tezuka had his straight face on as he opened the faucets to let warm the water a little bit. He hung Fuji's clothes on the rod and stared at the water flowing out the faucets. He went in and washed himself as he smelled the chamomile scent that soothes his senses. The chamomile scents invaded his senses until his eyes went blank and his smile like a drunkard's. He chuckled a bit and continued taking a shower.

"Wow, it smells so good. I feel relaxed." Tezuka was beginning to be nauseous as he dried himself up and prepped on Fuji's clothes. "This feels comfortable." and he left the showers to join Fuji in his room

"Feeling better Tezuka? Your uniform may take some time. Please help yourself with some tea and cookies. You haven't eaten a single thing at Kawamura's a while ago i presume." Fuji offered as he eyed the "physically present mentally absent" Tezuka in front of him.

"Tezuka? Are you alright? Aren't you hungry?" Fuji leaned closer and poked his nose. Tezuka blinked and smirked so gorgeously and crept his arms slowly around Fuji.

"You know, I think you are right. I'm hungry." Tezuka leaned closer to Fuji and started to touch and trace Fuji's nose and eyes.

"Oh, uh, well, ahehe. Uh, Te-T-Tezuka, help yourself with cookies and tea then. It may satisfy your hunger." Fuji moved away a bit as he struggled for words as shock went through his body. He felt Tezuka move and shifted to his back

"Well, I think your cookies aren't enough. I'll devour you instead." Tezuka whispered to Fuji so seducingly from behind as he bit the tip of Fuji's ear and his tongue traced Fuji's neck. Fuji shook and trembled as he shove Tezuka away from him.

"Tezuka, I think you are drunk aren't.." Fuji's words were cut by cookies in his mouth. Tezuka got cookies on his mouth and left a half excess to put to the mouth of Fuji. Tezuka ate the cookies and until it reached Fuji's mouth. He devoured it so harshly inside Fuji's mouth and it tasted so sweet that cookies are so bland compared to Fuji himself.

"I never thought how delicious you are compared to your cookies." Tezuka added as he finished the cookies. Then, he now made paths of kisses down Fuji's abdomen. Fuji gave in and helped him remove his shirt off.

"Don't you feel anything weird Fuji?" Tezuka asked his while he was still licking Fuji's bare abs and massaging his nipples. Fuji still trembled and twitched, "I don't know Tezuka. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'll let you feel a sensation that only I can make you feel. It's your punishment for making me jealous." He straightened up and dug into Fuji's mouth. Tezuka's hands still fiddling with his nipples. Fuji closed his eyes and felt every movement inside his mouth. He tried following Tezuka's lead until sweat were dripping and trickling his body along with Tezuka's saliva.

"It's getting hot Tezuka..unngghh.." Fuji was able to talk but still Tezuka stopped him and made his mouth busy.

"Don't worry, this heat exchange is healthy for both of us. An evening exercise we could say." Tezuka whispered softly on his ear and Fuji just moaned and made sounds when Tezuka reached to play with Fuji's penis.

"So how do you feel now Fuji?" Tezuka triumphantly smiled and asked him, still not stopping on playing with Fuji.

"Tezuka, please don't stop now. I feel so pleased. I really never felt this before." Fuji pleaded as he moved with the rythym on Tezuka's lead.

"Can I also feel Tezuka's body?" Fuji tried to ask and Tezuka grinned and removed his shirt and rubbed Fuji's face to it. "I want you to lick it so good. Love it all you can."

And Fuji's just dug in and planted hickeys on Tezuka. He tried smelling and carresing everything on Tezuka and Tezuka just huffed by every movement.

"Do I make you feel good too?" Fuji asked. "Not as good as next time will." Tezuka answered and returned to kiss Fuji's lips. Fuji's lips was so tender, it was so heavenly damping Tezuka's tongue on it. It was pouty that it was better kissing it than anyone else's mouth.

"Why are you doing this Tezuka?" Fuji breathed and pulled Tezuka closer to him so he can kiss him harder.

"Wanna know why? It's because I like you. And I want you. All mine." Tezuka brushed his spiky all untidy hair and smirked at Fuji. "I don't want anybody's skin touch yours. That's why I'm marking you all mine now."

"Please Tezuka do it. All I want is you too. Your smell, your face, your body, your voice. Everything that's yours is what I want. I love you, Tezuka." Fuji replied and moaned as Tezuka licked and played again with his penis

"What was that you said?" Tezuka teased and continued to play with Fuji and Fuji was so pleasured he let out a moan and said, "I like you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" and breathed heavily, chasing his breath.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Syusuke." Tezuka laid down as Fuji came. He hugged Fuji tightly and planted a gentle warm kiss on Fuji's forehead.

"You are so naughty, Kunimitsu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*a/n: phew, that was an intense writing.. well, this is the FIRST TIME i ever wrote something like this. sorry if it wasn't too detailed for you likings..i did my best though.. *sigh* im begging you please leave reviews!! lemme know what you think on this chapter and what i must change and improve to make your reading easier and more fun. Hoping a lot from all of you..:D and please tune in to the next chapter..bwahahaha this will be a loooong way to go.:D


End file.
